On the passenger seat side of an instrument panel in a vehicle compartment, an article storage section called a glove box is provided. The glove box generally stores booklets that are used infrequently but must always be kept in the vehicle compartment (hereinafter referred to as booklet-form article), such as a user's manual for the vehicle and a vehicle inspection certificate, in addition to various other articles such as gloves needed by the driver. In this case, if these articles are stored in an untidy manner in the glove box, the articles lie on top of each other and are difficult to take out, so that there arises a problem in that it is troublesome to take out the booklet-form article.
Accordingly, JP 62-210150 A1 has disclosed a storage structure that stores a booklet-form article by distinguishing it from other articles. In this storage structure, the interior of the glove box is divided into two tiers, upper and lower. The lower storage section for storing the booklet-form article is of a drawer type, and the storage section is fitted with a glove box lid so that when the lid is pulled out toward the passenger, the lower storage section is opened.
However, such a storage structure has the problem that construction of the glove box is intricate, and the number of parts and the manpower for assembling increase. In addition, in the case where the passenger stores or takes out the booklet-form article, the lower storage section must be pulled out after the lid has been opened once, which jeopardizes ease of use. Also, since the lower storage section has a shape that opens upward, in order to pull out the storage section smoothly, a sufficient clearance must be provided or a lid must be mounted to prevent the booklet-form article from coming into contact with the ceiling portion of the storage section. In either case, there arises a problem in that an unnecessary space is produced.